Ivory keys play
by shimo hyozan
Summary: He didn't know how to play it, yet his friend insisted that he try it,just this once. It was a short lesson, also, an exchange of gratefulness was done. WARNING: contains fluff and IS yaoi


**author's notes: **a spiral fic by me. This is actually my third spiral fic, but the others are in another account, a joint account. If you want to go and check it out, click on the link on my page. The name is "The Renaissance Era" so anyway…geez, I don't think there's anything to babble about…sad…OH! I just wanted to share that I'll be making a Kousuke-Ryoko fic for this account also, as to compensate for the Kousuke-Ryoko fic in the other account. So maybe you could watch out for it? I will also post a Sanzo-Hakkai fic once I'm done with it and typed it and has passed my standards (huh? What standards?) I mean, if it's GOOD enough..so, babble ends here. Enjoy the fic, R&R!

**RANDOM rambling:** I really thought that Eyes' eyes were purple. But, when I looked closer, I discovered that they were really BLUE…or, are they?

**DISCLAIMER:** again, I do not own SPIRAL a.k.a Suiri no Kizuna. NOTHING belongs to me, okay?

Ivory Keys Play by Shimo Hyozan

Fingers danced gracefully across several ivory keys, hitting them gently and thus, releasing a note . a sweet, calming music played as Eyes Rutherford sat in front of his piano, currently practicing a new piece he has created. His childhood friend, Kanone Hilbert, lay on the sofa, resting his eyes and listening to the music that reached his ears.

The music suddenly stopped

Blue eyes darted from the white keys to the person lying on the dark blue sofa. They suddenly softened their gaze as the man stirred and gold orbs peeked through eyelids. Kanone turned his head and saw Eyes looking directly at him.

"what happened? Why'd you stop playing?" he asked, turning his entire body to the side.

"nothing really" Eyes replied as he stood up and faced him. "say Kanone, would you like to play?" he continued, putting a hand on the black painted wooden surface.

"the piano?" Kanone chuckled "you know that I don't and can't play"

"oh yes, but will that stop you from trying?"

The man with brown hair raised an eyebrow as he sat up.

"come" Eyes said, extending a hand. Kanone hesitated for a while before standing up and reaching for the hand. Eyes then led him to the piano and sat down, inviting Kanone to do the same. Once they were both seated, the musician of the two placed his hands on the set of keys and positioned his fingers once more.

"okay, shall we start with an easy one? Eyes said and started playing a fairly easy piece where his fingers moved quite slowly. Kanone merely looked with his hands resting on his either sides of him on the seat. Fingers suddenly stopped touching the white keys as the piece finished. Eyes looked at Kanone then said "now, you try it"

"Eyes-kun…I can't. I'm no pianist like you"

"so? You don't have to be one. Here…" Eyes passed his right arm behind Kanone, got his hand and placed it atop the keys. He also did this with the left hand. Kanone looked o his side and saw his friend truly focused on what he was doing. He looked in front then felt a strange heat crawl to his cheeks. Was it because of the proximity?

_'maybe, but why?' _Kanone thought

"okay, so…" Eyes started. His hands were resting directly atop Kanone's as he started to move his fingers, manipulating the fingers beneath his. "we do this…" he continued. His hands and fingers moved, so did Kanone's. The non-musician felt uneasy at first but as the music flowed slowly, time stretched slowly and the atmosphere resting comfortably, his tensed self felt turned to a relaxed one. Later on, he was able to manipulate his own fingers as he touched the keys so lightly.

"you're doing it, Kanone" Eyes whispered in his ear. The last note tied up the piece and it's sound wavered.

"beautiful" he continued. Eyes looked to his side, just when Kanone did the same. Their gazes held each other's for a moment. Snapping out first, Eyes closed his eyes then nodded. As that was happening, Kanone moved head closer until his lips touched Eyes'. Briefly. He immediately tore away, bowing his head for a while before replying "thank you, Eyes'-kun"

He stood up and started to walk away when a hand caught his and stalled him. It was then moved aside as his whole being was forced to turn around. Then next thing that he felt was a body being crushed against his own as arms wrapped around him in a tight embrace.

Then he felt it. The indescribable sensation that took over his senses. It completely blocked his way of thinking whereas he had no choice but to go along.

After a few short moments, the feeling stopped. Kanone opened his eyes, revealing the person who was still hugging him: Eyes.

"Eyes-kun…what--?" he was at a loss of word.

Eyes looked at him and replied, "you started it, Kanone. Don't think that I didn't notice"

"but that…" Kanone ran a hand through his brown locks "…that was my thank you"

"well…that probably was my way of saying 'you're welcome'" Eyes said. He slowly released his friend then turned to is piano. "would you like to try again?"

this time, Kanone didn't hesitate at all.

* * *

**author's notes:** I dunno...but for me, this fic was fluffy...so, how'd you like it? please review! thanks so much for reading this! 


End file.
